


旅行小丁

by tianshanletters



Category: all丁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianshanletters/pseuds/tianshanletters
Summary: 爱如旅途，漫漫长路、先发后至、柳暗花明，更进一步者胜。
Relationships: 周彦辰/丁泽仁, 毕雯珺/丁泽仁, 黄明昊/丁泽仁
Kudos: 2





	旅行小丁

**乐游原**

**旅行小丁第一站·呼伦贝尔**

毕雯珺的晚餐是红烧牛肉面，餐车爆款，还有一根哈尔滨红肠，他叼着肠伸手翻找团在背囊底部的外套，零七八碎铺了一桌。

“这是你的吗？” 

“啊，谢谢。”毕雯珺正在尝试把所有的随身物品往背包里装，没抬头。

青年拾起裹着塑料袋的半个苹果，递给毕雯珺，而后走开，不一会儿又过来，不声不响地放下了几张创口贴。

毕雯珺这才注意到蹭开的疤。

出师不利。

中午就不应该削那个苹果。

水果刀留下的伤口不大不小，却靠近指关节，反反复复，半日也不见好，再加上受伤的时候只拿纸巾随意缠了两下，平直的刀伤弄成皮肉外翻，状似严重的样子。毕雯珺撕开背胶，粘在伤口周围，然后穿上外套。

票是临时买的，两节车厢结合处的上铺，以至于熄灯，毕雯珺仍不想上去，百无聊赖地在黑暗里翘腿扮演思想者，同号下铺的平板闪烁，摊在枕边自动播放，主人估计已经在和周公下棋，借着荧光摸索着点开音乐播放器，任乐流缓缓游历四肢百骸，待平板也熄灭，才佝偻着身子借细窄的楼梯往上爬。

列车行进过半，入夜有些寒凉，裹着被子侧卧在狭小的空间，蜷缩着难受，伸直也难受，索性调个，头冲窗户，脚搭在行李架。乌漆漆窗口犹如深渊滞留表面的入口，辗转反侧之人深陷其中，那些捣乱的、作恶的，戴着逼真的伪善，张牙舞爪。

毕雯珺见不到光在哪里，害怕他们闯入梦乡，更不得安宁。列车摇篮般晃荡了一宿，仍难熟睡，没等乘务员来换票，他便起身逃离，困着眼扒拉开座椅，捧着牙具，打算缓过朦胧的劲儿再去洗漱。

原野上空的天幕由灰逐渐过渡到浅蓝，辽阔高远。

旁边的位置走来另一个早起的人，专注地仰首望向窗外的云日骤起、星月寡淡，手藏在黑色冲锋衣里，指腹探出衣袖，点在窗户上。列车偶发颠簸，青年没站稳而往前扑倒，鼻尖沾染温差酿的露水。

他在看风景，也成了风景。

前方到站所剩无几，直觉告诉毕雯珺，他们的目的地可能都是草原。斟酌语句的功夫，特意拿了些吃食，怕唐突，打招呼前有意识地坠了坠自己莫名上翘的嘴角。

青年接过卤蛋，报之一笑。

那是二人的初识，“像在动物园长大，憧憬原野的小鹿，眸中跃动着五光十色的希冀。”后来毕雯珺在日记中描写道。

播报“马上进站”已经过去一个小时，可慢吞吞的绿皮火车仍在行驶，毕雯珺和青年对坐在腾空的下铺面面相觑，不敏感的话题聊得七七八八，其余毫无进展。青年挠挠鼻翼，偏头看着跑近的楼宇，耳畔是小孩子问父母为什么没有蒙古包的稚语，提着蓝色的大号塑料袋的瘦高乘务员操着东北口音，询问还剩半罐的红茶要不要。

“快到站了。”

“嗯，别落下东西。”

走廊的人群开始排队，毕雯珺也不明白停靠时间这么久的站，大家着什么急。将到不到的等候时间，无聊的他缩着脖子扣上鸭舌帽，用余光瞟向打点行装的青年。除了行李箱，青年还有一个皮质双肩背包，上面坠着的兔子挂件和熊玩偶，随着车体的晃动而轻微摇摆，毕雯珺觉得青年实在有趣，甚至有一些可爱。

可这伙伴不是自己的。

车停了，青年潇洒地迈开步，渐渐走远，毕雯珺放缓步速，觉得自己变态的窥探理应到此结束。

谁知青年转身见毕雯珺离得远了又回来找，“走呀？”

“去哪？”毕雯珺被肯定式疑问句问的发懵

“你不是临时起意来玩的吗，什么都没准备吧？”青年得意地拍拍装着手机的左口袋，“跟着丁哥走，包你满意。”话音未落猛地一拍脑袋，“哎呀，刚才光顾着兴奋，忘记自我介绍了，”然后搓了搓手，伸到毕雯珺面前，“我叫丁泽仁。”

“毕雯珺。”攥住比自己的手掌小了半圈的手，毕雯珺被传递过来的燥热体温激得打了个旁人难以察觉的战栗。

呼伦贝尔的出租车，配色是水绿和银白，清清爽爽。

说了预定旅店的地址，丁泽仁迫不及待地向毕雯珺介绍接下来的计划，司机古道热心的介绍道地的店，趁丁泽仁拿备忘录记笔记的功夫，毕雯珺才赶忙抓住机会退掉原本定的店——的确是场说走就走的旅行，可再匆忙，住的地方肯定要先敲定的。

小城市打车，又快又便宜，时值五月，没到旅游旺季，标间价格也不贵。丁泽仁一进门就扑向床，用力过猛反被席梦思的弹力颠起。

毕雯珺在电视柜底层找到拖鞋，换好后捧着青花瓷杯，纠结到底要不要用看起来光洁的电热水壶，“泽仁，咱们还是喝矿泉水吧。”

“好，”丁泽仁扑腾着双脚坐起，“珺哥，中午我们吃蒙餐吧，就去司机师傅推荐的那家。”

“那火锅呢？”

“晚上吃。”

两个北方人自小也是见过大菜码的，可没想到内蒙更豪爽，锅茶、手把肉、烤羊排、纯肉烧卖和布里亚特包子，没等上最后的奶豆腐就已经撑得不行。

“这附近就是国家森林公园，去消消食不错。”见两人揉着胃，老板娘一副了然的模样。

海拉尔只有两个季节，一个是冬季，另一个是大约在冬季，温暖的阳光在午后转瞬即逝，公园的樟子松没来得及返青，估计是还缺几场雨，但身在其中，味道委实好闻，松木的本味使人心旷神怡，丁泽仁每条岔路都不放过，遇到奇景就拜托毕雯珺拍照留念。

“珺哥，植物真的好厉害，”景区内有棵残留着弹道的树，特意立了说明讲解牌，“所以说我们也要冲呀~”

毕雯珺目视着丁泽仁学超人的样子元气满满地跑过身边，突然有种被大智若愚之人猜透的惶然。

中午一顿顶一天，肉和高蛋白结合的饮食十份抗饿，火锅是不能接着吃了，找了家小店喝清粥。

丁泽仁没吃过卜留克，酸辣爽脆的食感不禁贪嘴，小油碟续了两次，毕雯珺发现这里不仅人们的东北话正宗，东北菜也挺正宗，不然就是丁泽仁下饭，因为他又吃撑了。

他们在市区只过了一夜，次日在白塔寺花费半天，中午吃完心心念念的羔羊肉菌汤锅，就直奔大兴安岭山麓。丁泽仁一开始还担心自己一个人在陌生路况自驾游不安全，得知毕雯珺也有证，立马租车启程。路上的景色少些独具的风光，雪已融、草未盛，地表扬尘，心里早有准备的丁泽仁倒也不惦记着看风吹草低见牛羊。

莫尔道嘎镇很小，可胜在纯粹。

意外之喜是五月的雪，为了见傲雪独立的杜鹃，多逗留了两日。

毕雯珺不得不佩服丁泽仁的体力，老乡带领着二人爬了很久的山，毕雯珺有些上气不接下气，可他不知疲倦。

“珺哥真是人比花娇。”毕雯珺坐在断裂的树根抹汗，丁泽仁指着艳粉色的花打趣。

你才是。毕雯珺望向丁泽仁与花海相辉映的明艳侧脸，暗中反驳。

上山容易下山难，风景卓绝之处路险，丁泽仁嘀咕着小心在前探路，把毕雯珺的手心抓得全都是汗。

北疆的苍茫大地，根本培养不出愁情，湿地的水草衰貌，额尔古纳河的一河两国，白鹿岛的环岛静湍，在前往最后一站满洲里之前，没人去想伤感的离别。

旅店外有一张双人秋千，连日来，吃过晚饭丁泽仁便坐在上面徜徉星河，毕雯珺曾试图沿着他的下颌线探究他的表情，却陷落于比星辰更璀璨的眸。

“珺哥，坐。” 丁泽仁后知后觉的靠边移动，拍着空出的位置招呼。

毕雯珺腿长出一截，踮脚尖蹬得秋千荡得更高，“泽仁，明天要去满洲里了。”

“珺哥，这次我们不能像在室韦那样光吃列巴，一定要吃正宗的俄餐！”

瞧着兴致盎然的丁泽仁，措辞良久的毕雯珺识趣的闭上嘴，他想着，终归是过客，何必惊扰。

其后的行程顺遂到哪怕想找借口拖延都没机会，不用排队的国门，俄货琳琅满目，吃了一次就迷上的紫皮糖丁泽仁足足买了六大包，要不是毕雯珺拦着，估计买的更多。隔着河岸看俄罗斯远东村庄的破败，对比中方的稍显繁华，丁泽仁发表了一番感谢国家的肺腑之言，配合的肢体动作又多又生动。

“泽仁，”受他的情绪感染，毕雯珺绽放酒窝，没动脑就开口，“你真好。”

视线接触，一半真挚，一半疑惑。

“走吧，套娃广场还没逛呢，快天黑了。”毕雯珺率先垂眸，双手插口袋的走。

丁泽仁似乎想集齐套娃广场艳丽的颜色，不停地拍照，终是驻足在迈克尔杰克逊的套娃前，取了最后的景。

六月一号，丁泽仁送早行一步的毕雯珺登上列车。

“珺哥这两包糖给你，儿童节快乐。”丁泽仁像扑到床上那般扑在毕雯珺怀里，用力的拥抱，可毕雯珺拒绝表露内心的真实想法，只用等量的力气回应，“我们还没有合照呢。”然后说着话，疾步请一位年轻人帮忙。

说起来也是可笑，旅行途中不是你照我，就是我照你，竟是没有合影。事后回忆起来，毕雯珺找的借口不过是自己因为摄影技术不好而不愿意露怯罢了。

并列站在白色圆顶蒙古包造型的海拉尔站前，毕雯珺轻抬胳膊，肘部离开腰肋，丁泽仁一下子钻挎进来，搂得自然随意。

“我回家整理之后，QQ发给你。”

“珺哥，保重。”

这是丁泽仁跟毕雯珺说的最后的话。

毕雯珺一度频繁梦见当时的场景，逐渐变成豆粒大小仍奋力摇臂的丁泽仁，嗖地划过的双语站名牌，梦醒时分，消散如烟。

“我真是太怂了，因为怕哽咽外泄懦弱，更怕自己看见他便溃败，所以背对着挥手，竟然只留了背影给他。”

在微信还没有与QQ等同地位的年代，毕雯珺没能等来照片，丁泽仁的号码被盗，哪怕传来的讯息是低劣的广告，他也固守着，舍不得删除。

“要是我主动出击要了电话号码，他会不会是我的爱人呢？”

“如果再给我一次机会，我会坦荡直率，不再瞻前顾后。”

毕雯珺的旅行日志，尾页空出一张照片的位置，写了两句话。

**凭栏意**

**旅行小丁第二站·上海**

潮湿的地表阴湿了帆布鞋边沿，不予理睬地踏破水花，丁泽仁拽着及腰的行李箱艰难跋涉在地铁的人山人海。

“surprise! ”

在车里和师傅相谈甚欢的丁泽仁先发了实时定位的简讯然后付款，支付成功，从后备箱取出行李，恰好黄明昊迎面走来，胳膊夹满掐腰用的夹子，“累不累？” 没等丁泽仁拒绝，已经拉着拉杆在前开路，“泽仁，你属小叮当的吧，我正缺人手呢。”

电梯直达顶层，箱子被随手搁置在角落，不忍心黄明昊独自赶工，丁泽仁撸起袖子就开始干活，直到午饭变午茶，才摆脱繁忙的工作，在楼顶花园展开的伞下，隔着斜密的雨幕眺望街景。

黄明昊的助理也不知怎么想出给两个大男人订草莓慕斯当午餐的操作，当然更厉害的当属能在草莓应季的时候做出又齁又腻点心的店家。

一人泡了一杯红茶，清理蛋糕糊住的嗓子。

“不是说明年才放人吗？”

提到跟老东家的不愉快，丁泽仁面露疲态，“累了，与其争执，不如好聚好散。”

“没事，以后跟哥混，”黄明昊搂住丁泽仁的肩，“就是工作室刚起步，薪资福利肯定……”

“明昊，谢谢。”

丁泽仁严肃认真的致谢打断黄明昊特意调动气氛的表演，本欲收回手臂又搂了回去，“跟我还客气。

工作室面积稍小，但好在整层只此一家，清净，黄明昊毫不掩饰希望丁泽仁加盟的意图，雷厉风行地划出片区域，准备明天就在自己隔壁请人造个隔间给丁泽仁当办公室。丁泽仁推辞，见黄明昊忙里忙外还不忘咨询自己的建议有些不好意思。

一个偏要，一个不肯，局面僵持。

预约好的房产中介打电话催促，在挂断两次后，丁泽仁不得不走，“明昊，我先出门一趟，箱子先暂放你这。”

“什么事？”黄明昊扥住丁泽仁，生怕别的公司挖了自己的墙角。

“租房。”

闻言，黄明昊更不让他走了，“推了吧，先在我家住。”

“不行，已经这么麻烦你了……”

“这么着急能看好什么房？不如暂住我那里慢慢找。”

一想也是这个道理，丁泽仁唤醒屏幕，看了眼日历，“今天星期三……我争取下周一之前安顿好。”

早早领教过丁泽仁的执拗，黄明昊立马同意了来之不易的妥协。

跨越大半个中国的早班机弄得丁泽仁整日都没精神，黄明昊把粘着写有房间密码便利贴的小区门禁卡递给丁泽仁，见他困顿要开车送。

“我没事，真没事，你快忙吧，我先走了。”然后趁黄明昊不注意，拎着箱子快速逃离，等黄明昊想追上他让他把箱子放车里，别独自费劲折腾的时候，人消失的无影无踪。

小区绿化真好。

可太绕圈子了。

箱子滚轮的声音越听越烦躁，丁泽仁逡巡了半天都没找到7号楼。傍晚，遛狗的人陆续出来，人家拽着绳索悠哉游哉，他拎着行李箱焦头烂额，实在走累了，叉开腿坐在箱子上，耳朵凑近听筒一字一句仔细听黄明昊怎么说。

电子地图一直提示“目的地在您右侧”，丁泽仁觉得自己就像戴着眼罩磨黄豆的驴，兜兜转转滞留在原地，送完货的快递员实在看不过去，主动指了路，结果是长高的灌木和分类垃圾箱遮挡住路，入口明明一直近在眼前。

七点，黄明昊抛下工作室一大堆尚未有眉目的工作，打包了牛肉汤和生煎回家。推门而入，丁泽仁刚好摘下围裙，一室一厅的房间飘散着吸油烟机来不及吸走的炝锅葱油香。

黄明昊突然很想哭。

他吸了吸鼻子，忍住了。

“好吃吗？”丁泽仁吸溜着面条，酒窝忽隐忽现，“我刚学的，还可以吧。”

“嗯。”两颊填充满食物，黄明昊拼命点头。

“你呀，别仗着别小我几岁就不好好照顾自己，”丁泽仁把生煎又向黄明昊的方向推近了一些，“再忙也要好好吃饭。”

鼻子又开始泛酸，黄明昊把头埋进碗里，吃得愈发专注。

真讨厌，这哥怎么一来，就跟讨债鬼似的讨我的眼泪。

黄明昊回忆起大学时的某次重感冒，丁泽仁用小勺一口一口喂烧得糊涂的自己喝粥，眼中的关切与此时此刻，别无二致。

“我刷碗，你去洗漱吧，往右拧是热水。”

“晚上怎么住啊？”丁泽仁戴着黑色发带洗脸，冲奋战在碗池的背影投去疑问。

“当然一起啊，家里就一床被。”盆子、碗、碟筷，碰撞在一处，叮当作响，掩盖住黄明昊的窃喜。

深夜，胸闷的丁泽仁扒拉开黄明昊锤在自己胸口的手臂，搜刮一切可调动的资源裹成茧，倒在沙发里。幸好空调不间断地输送着暖意，不然以黄明昊床头闭眼，床尾睁眼，睡觉还能做托马斯全旋的架势，盖一床被子的两人，都要着凉。

丁泽仁边找房子，边投简历，前者摆在明面，后者背着黄明昊偷偷进行，在黄明昊的摄影工作室担纲统筹固然不错，可兴趣不够对口，况且总赖着弟弟吃现成饭，也不好意思。

新公司驻址在徐汇，气恼丁泽仁先斩后奏的黄明昊除了帮着搬家，也没什么挽留的办法。

“为什么不在这附近租房间啊……”

“跨区，太远了。”实事求是的丁泽仁拒绝得干脆。

适应工作的前两周，丁泽仁忙得焦头烂额，黄明昊也腾不出空闲，年末要出的图多，待在摄影棚，一混就是一天。分隔南北也就作罢，住在一个城市里，他想丁泽仁想得发疯。他曾驱车在丁泽仁办公室下徘徊，也曾以身体微恙之名耍赖，他欲完全占有，却又踟蹰，他深知丁泽仁对自己的宠溺来源于一贯的体贴，不敢越雷池一步。

大学，他以学弟的身份觊觎，步入社会，美好的感情理应正大光明。

不过差一道程序而已。

十二月，物业在中央厅布置了一人高的圣诞树，金银闪耀。丁泽仁对这种不放假的节日没什么热情，除了艳羡金发碧眼的同事可以计划旅行，便利店循环播放的欢乐颂感染不了他分毫。排队的间歇，他托戴着尺寸不合红色尖角帽的便利店员工，又犒劳自己一杯关东煮。

便利店的食物快捷，但总归不那么新鲜。

变味的香菇和汤根一并丢弃，他开始操心黄明昊，这孩子懒起来，总用这些东西填胃。

黄明昊回家的时候，倒扣的海碗罩着满当当的一碗泽仁牌煲仔饭，温热、鲜香。果然，丁泽仁说的早点回家，别有深意，可即使猜透，结局也不会改写，为好不容易请来的大牌鞍前马后的他终究要错过。

这算人为不可抗力。

在丁泽仁那里，黄明昊总是差了些运气。

工作室所在的区政府为了打造区域文化、招商引资，释出多项利好政策，比如文创企业举办具有影响力的展览给予奖金，年初申报，年末验收。黄明昊没能免俗，邀请圈子里相熟的师兄师姐办了一场，作为主办方，他早早准备作品，可快到结项，临时改用新图。

那是外滩拥挤的人潮，高架繁忙的车流，房间一隅的炊烟和半落不落的被角。相片没有主角，可任谁见了都不禁联想到温馨的家。

黄明昊在隔壁的手作工坊订制了一枚吊坠，海浪衔山，用料过于考究，工期未能如约。他安慰自己，暂且不用绞尽脑汁去思索跨年夜要做的大事，能专心陪丁泽仁游上海挺好。

光怪陆离的上海摩天楼厦接踵，丁泽仁却是不喜，他带领黄明昊走街窜巷，为转角的糕饼驻足，也为排起长龙的烧腊停留。他吃东西的咀嚼频率徐缓，轻轻催动腮边的肌肉，对各式各样的小吃抱有极强的好奇心，咸甜不忌，黄明昊见他下肚快就佯装嫌弃，吃不动便口中夺食，一路下来，撑到不行。

“明昊，快吃吧，怪我光溜达，把饭点都错过去了。”

夺食的时候一直喊饿，黄明昊点头也不是，摇头也不是，硬着头皮在丁泽仁注视的目光中，无奈地吃了一份馄饨。

预定的高雅西餐厅成为奢侈的布景，丁泽仁从前菜到甜品，一直埋怨黄明昊浪费，黄明昊面上嬉笑，心中有苦说不出，计划完美，可意外往往措手不及。

开年首周，工作日仅三天，黄明昊磨着朋友总算赶工出了告白礼物，他把项链揣在心口，驾驶机动车，一路疾驰，他甚至开始构思宣布在一起时的构图，必须是自己亲自操刀才万无一失。

黄明昊在门口探头探脑，丁泽仁的座位空空如也。

接待黄明昊的是丁泽仁同事，“Zero今早被紧急特派到华北了。”

“什么时候回来？”

“估计怎么也要项目结束吧，月末差不多。”

丁泽仁是不羁的风，黄明昊有预感，自己要抓不住他了。

捂得温热的金属恢复寻常的冰冷，磕打黄明昊的膝盖外侧。  


上海的冬季，潮湿多雨，大概天空也满是愁绪。

**相见欢**

**旅行小丁第三站·北京 **

人在受挫的时候心脏胀大，仿似河豚，外强中干的刺突可怖，包裹着纤敏的软肉。

和甲方敲了一上午合同细则，挂下视讯，丁泽仁口干舌燥，头昏脑胀，一时溜号思绪飘远。

隔板冒出颗浅金色的头，发丝有些毛躁，“Zero，去吃饭吗？” 见丁泽仁双目没个焦点，金色毛躁头抢先自发出邀请。

这么一打岔，丁泽仁还过魂来。

也是巧了，丁泽仁入职的时候华东的相关负责人不是离职，就是出差，还有请产假根本惊扰不得的，运营部门整个青黄不接，手续全是和Hamster远程网络联系办妥的，再加上公司扁平化的组织架构百分之七十的人都在项目里，经验各异，相互支援稀松平常，人员流动性极大，新入职没几天就来区域外支援，丁泽仁一直觉得在华北大区的办公室里自己像个外人，生不出归属感，遂对没见过面但神交已久的Hamster更是感激。

“这是我们开发team的leader Monkey，”Hamster身边站着位体态颀长的人，温柔笑看着二人的互动，听到Hamster引荐主动握手。

三人一起朝外走，Hamster对公司附近的饭店如数家珍，“路口这家口水鸡真的一绝……哇烧腊又爆满，要不牛肉汤吧？可是昨天吃过了……”

本想提议吃沙县，可刚要开口，Monkey已经领着Hamster坐在了米粉店靠门的小桌前。等饭的功夫Hamster和Monkey尽情聊着八卦，他插不上嘴，但努力配合做出表情，一顿饭就让耳朵被两个名字磨出了茧子，一个是权哲，一个是新淳。啮齿研磨花生，丁泽仁突然意识到老板的英明，同事间互称英文名是为了保护像他这种单身狗的利好政策。

吃饭的地方距离写字楼没有几步路，Hamster还有一大堆嘱咐的话没来得及说，电梯里满是他压低音量的私语，“Zero，你还没见过Boss吧？今天下午估计从华南巡察结束回来，不出意外肯定要开项目周会……他吧，人非常好，你看咱公司福利就知道，多半都是他定的，可脾气爆，他说啥，你就听着，别上心。不过你性格好，应该没啥问题……真的，Johnson人可好了，出差还帮我们在免税店扫货呢，要啥买啥，任劳任怨……”

丁泽仁刚想多问一嘴，电梯门开了，黄新淳抬头看了一眼，揣起手机拎着李权哲就往电梯外跑。

“你是QL项目现在的顾问Zero？”男人比丁泽仁高半个头，带着金丝眼镜，“跟我去见客户。”

这可坏了，丁泽仁心想，估计这就是Boss，李权哲话说了半截，我要不要自我介绍啊，直接称呼Boss不好吧，“那个，Johnson，我去拿下电脑……”

“不用。”

然后不给任何回缓的余地，飒飒地走进电按亮地下一层的按钮。

Johnson上车系上了安全带，不耐烦地敲了敲车窗，丁泽仁在副驾驶和后座之间纠结，感受着阴暗的地下停车场现实的冰凉，权衡之下最终坐在了副驾驶。

“文件夹里有新的报价，你记一下。把面包开一个给我。”

“没有面包。”从脚底下摸出一袋子空包装，丁泽仁捏着一打干燥剂悻悻地开口，“Johnson，在前面路口右拐，我下去买瓶水。”

也不知道他既没头脑又不高兴个什么劲儿，Johnson点头作为回答，目送丁泽仁蹦蹦跳跳踩着石阶跑进便利店。

一进门，映目的货架满是面包，丁泽仁挑拣了两个，排队时见加热器里的面点热乎乎的模样喜人，放下干瘪的面包转而拿了包子，结账后拔腿就跑。接过有些烫手的塑料，Johnson挑了挑眉，貌似只是诧异，并没有挑剔，三两口吞咽进肚子，又踩着离合疾驰。

抿了口Johnson从车载冰箱扣出来的水，丁泽仁回想起自己刚才心急火燎地好像忘了点什么，光顾着紧张，具体忘的是什么也一并忘了。

一路攥着安全带的丁泽仁紧张的状态没有持续很久，在客户会议室灯光亮起瞬间迅速进入工作状态，跟着Johnson一唱一和顺利敲下拖延了半个月的维护合同，顺带还催了第四季度的结算款。从客户驻扎的写字楼出来再回办公室都能赶上集体订加班餐了，Johnson盘算着也算是张大单，提议去吃火锅。

“也不是啥重要日子，吃啥火锅啊？”想到冒着红油的锅底丁泽仁连声推辞。

“你进公司以来我还没和你细谈过。”

“哦，那……行吧。”

正好是饭点，稍有名气的火锅店都爆满，寻到第三家店仍然排号到大几十，眼见Johnson急脾气上来，丁泽仁喊着Johnson哥我想吃拉面，拉着他钻进了一旁略显冷清的店。

连锁日式拉面，上菜极快，“哇，Johnson哥，你看这汤，肯定好吃。”丁泽仁捧着海碗努力调节气氛，他近视度数不高不低，但不愿意戴眼镜，因为一戴上便忘记摘，低头闻汤的功夫水汽凝结在镜片，错过Johnson会心的一笑。

“泽仁，工作的时候叫我Johnson，”周彦辰夹了一筷子海带丝放在丁泽仁碗里，“私下里叫我彦辰哥吧。”

“好的，彦辰哥~”

周彦辰突然冒出一个颇为独裁的想法，把这样一个人调到总裁办应该会很有趣，但也只是想了想，面在汤汁中的挣扎遮盖住下文，“以后QL的业务重点放在华东，你一直跟着吧。”

丁泽仁喝了好大一口骨汤，郑重点了点头。

办公室是商海中起伏的漂泊小舟，丁泽仁不过短暂停留，支援的项目进行得很顺利，按计划在年前交付。把年假尽数匀到年前，一口气连歇半个月的李权哲下班顺路送丁泽仁去南站，他还是那个爱说的性子，即使打了一天面试邀请电话依旧不知疲倦，提到今日筛过的简历，感叹S公司自作自受的衰败，倒是方便了他们寻得不少沧海遗珠。

惯是擅长察言观色的李权哲察觉丁泽仁的几分不自然，试探着问，“泽仁，你在S公司任职过？”

“嗯。”丁泽仁抿嘴咽下苦涩，岔开话题，“嘿，你什么时候到上海出差，我请你吃饭。”

“我们运营部可不像你们实施部，说走就走，反正论业绩，年会不是落在华北就是华东头上，到时候聚。”

“得嘞。”

“一路顺风。”

北京到上海有五小时的路要走，丁泽仁点亮手机屏幕又熄灭，也不知道何时在搜索引擎输入的S公司全称。网络还算稳定，加载页面留白三秒，蹦出的财经新闻报道在先，证监会和银监会的公报在后，离职的那家公司，表面光鲜给旁人看，暗地里争权斗狠，出事不过早晚。

刚离职的时候丁泽仁反思自己太过天真，现在庆幸这份奢求不站队的天真提前将他赶出泥潭，虽然到最后向来行事光明磊落的他，难逃被莫须有的污名绊住脚、摔跟头的命运。不过好在教丁泽仁懂了一件事，嫉妒写入七宗罪不无道理，因为它丑陋、它邪恶，它让无辜者深陷泥沼、让犯罪者自酿苦果。

列车渐行渐远，他倏然平静了，栽赃他的同事也好，作风不端的上司也罢，都过去了，河豚主动收起刺，畅游在水里，和一群伙伴。

收到丁泽仁请调华北的e-mail时，周彦辰正听黄新淳满面愁容地大吐苦水，他申诉实习生写的客户需求列表疏漏颇多，开发们的意见反应到他这里，他也束手无策，免不了要拖延。

咬了一口蛋包饭外松软的蛋皮，周彦辰笑着回复丁泽仁OK，“泽仁怎么样？”

“得了吧，华东也缺人呢。”

“可起码能揭得开锅，”他把电子邮件展示给他看，“我批了，年后过来。”

黄新淳四指卡住筷子，向周彦辰撅起拇指，翻了个白眼，那你还问我怎么样。

丁泽仁这个年过相当滋润，从北京返回上海，同事已经走了大部分，清闲地在岗位坚守了三天，便直飞丽江跟父母会合，幸好在上海满打满算才住了三个月，行李打包好没多少，连着退房的事，都一股脑托付给了黄明昊，为表歉意，给小老弟买了杂七杂八一顿特产，在微信上给他拜晚年还被吐槽买的鲜花饼，说打死卖糖的也断没有这么甜，丁泽仁说不吃你还我，结果又是一顿小学生吵架。

不过常言道乐极生悲，丁泽仁本以为所有的霉运都倒在了上一年，可没想到一霉更有一霉衰，在开年工作日首周，没匍匐在北京早高峰的地铁，但阵亡在流感的脚下，并成功因为加班晕倒在岗位上。

“心肌炎，”缩在椅子上熬到眼红的周彦辰向丁泽仁解释，“泽仁，对不起。”雷厉风行的人罕见的有些嗫嚅。

“彦辰哥，没事，真没事，怪我自己不注意……”深夜的急诊室还算安静，丁泽仁的每个字周彦辰都听得清清楚楚，来夜查的医生也是。

“什么没事，都心肌炎了，非要烘干成肉干才算？”

这医生够有正义感的，丁泽仁想，高大的阴翳来到跟前，他还是迷糊，睁不开眼睛去看。

“你是家属？”

“呃……”周彦辰犹疑了一下，趁着空当丁泽仁抢着回答，“不是，他是我老板。”

医生按了下笔，弹簧咔哒一声响，“呦，挺有爱心啊。”

丁泽仁听出话里的讽刺，想开口解围，被医生手疾眼快拉起来在腋下塞了一个体温计强行打断，他终于看清了医生的脸，哪怕缓过神来也说不出来话了。

“嗯，退烧了。”医生临走时用微凉的掌叩了一下丁泽仁的额头，是使周彦辰迷惑的、道不尽的亲昵。

“你朋友？”

“嗯。”

周彦辰觉得丁泽仁的烧应该还没退彻底，不然怎么脸这么红。

公司没丁泽仁可以，但没周彦辰不行，次日医生拎着饭盒进门，丁泽仁正在研究怎么把床升起来，桌板放着切成块的梨。

“珺哥，你怎么来了。”

做完心电图，丁泽仁换了科室。

“我不能来吗？”

“不是，怕你忙。”

“是挺忙，但要吃饭。”拎着的饭盒看着小，实际很能装，毕雯珺用一次性碗拨出自己吃的份量，其余的递给丁泽仁。

工作日，李权哲顶着雨打车送饭来，自己解决了又打车回去了，特意咬着后槽牙跟丁泽仁强调，说明天没人来。

丁泽仁百口莫辩，然后心安理得的吃着毕雯珺的开的小灶。

毕雯珺在做了红烧小排的那天朝丁泽仁要他们游玩呼伦贝尔的老照片，丁泽仁困窘，说暂时不在身边，请原谅则个。毕雯珺不肯，要求丁泽仁拿自己做抵押，毕竟他弄丢过一次他，缺乏安全感。

他们加了微信，留了号码，但丁泽仁不让毕雯珺亲他，说是怕传染。

出院那天周彦辰特意腾出时间亲自来接，毕雯珺在停车场见到来的人是他，友善地眯着眼睛，终于在分别时抓到机会，吻熟了丁泽仁，然后给丁泽仁的备注改成了”My车厘子”，寓意过于明显。

当然，被丁泽仁发现之后，值完夜班进不去家就是后话了。

后来，毕雯珺拿补齐的游记朝丁泽仁求了婚，在婚礼上，花童是他没能从死神手里抢下来的那个孩子的弟弟。

“珺哥，我们的小月老一定很可爱吧。”

“对，和你一样。”


End file.
